


装b

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫儿 德云社
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Kudos: 21





	装b

无逻辑3P爽文，辫儿渣受预警

01.  
张云雷下台的时候杨淏翔已经在后台等着了。一听外头掌声雷动就知道张云雷和杨九郎鞠躬下台了。  
和平精英玩了一半，想都没想就直接自杀结束了游戏，听着开门声站起来，笑着说：“呦，角儿，您辛苦。我给您更衣。”  
张云雷笑了一声，没什么温度，松开杨九郎搀扶自己的手，兀自进了更衣室，告诉杨淏翔少来那套。  
杨九郎拍了拍他的肩膀，跟着往更衣室走，让杨淏翔拦下来。  
“哥哥哥，人家在里面换衣服呢你就等会呗，也不差那一会。”  
杨九郎颇为无奈的看他一眼，“你来干嘛来了。”  
“我接我傍家下班啊。哥你看这么晚了，你也赶紧回家，别让嫂子担心。”  
杨淏翔故意加重了“嫂子”两个字，咬牙切齿的强调。  
杨九郎看着自己的弟弟，嗤笑一声。  
“你还知道他是你傍家。”  
杨淏翔也冷了脸，“你还知道他是我傍家。”  
“哥，我叫你声哥，你也得当我是你弟弟。咱们一个娘肚子里爬出来的兄弟俩，犯不上因为这事撕破了脸。你说呢？”  
杨九郎看着杨淏翔和自己一般无二的脸，良久说到：“我根本没打算掺和。”  
衣服也不换了，直接拿着东西走人。临走的时候杨九郎扔下一句话：“当初是你把人交到我手里的。”  
门“咚”的一声关上，杨淏翔站在那，紧握着的手在颤抖。

02.  
杨淏翔能认识张云雷全靠杨九郎牵线。  
杨淏翔和杨九郎是一母同胞的双生子，都说双胞胎哪哪都像，可这兄弟俩却没有像的地方。  
杨九郎喜欢相声，杨淏翔喜欢摇滚；杨九郎学文，杨淏翔学理；杨九郎沉稳识大体，杨淏翔浮躁骄奢；杨九郎喜欢女的…杨淏翔喜欢男的。  
杨九郎进了德云社之后杨淏翔一直没来听过他说相声，用杨淏翔的话说，一个捧哏有什么可听的，翻过来掉过去就那两句词。可巧当时新交的男朋友喜欢德云社，拉着他来听了一场，正赶上杨九郎不在，张云雷一个人上来唱了一段京韵大鼓《黛玉焚稿》。  
杨淏翔不懂这个，光知道这人嗓子亮，身段好，看的心猿意马。心道：怪不得我哥要说相声，说相声的要都这样，我也来说相声。  
当天晚上找了个理由和新交的小傍家分手，第二天就去了德云社堵杨九郎和他搭档下班。  
三个人顺理成章的吃了顿饭。  
杨九郎能不知道杨淏翔什么意思吗，桌子底下偷偷发微信警告杨淏翔：你少惦记他，这是郭德纲的小舅子。  
杨淏翔回：小舅子怎么了，小舅子不需要爱情吗？我喜欢他关郭德纲什么事。  
杨九郎踹了他一脚。  
—我能不知道你？！  
—哥，你相信我，我是真心的，我觉得我碰见真爱了。  
—滚蛋！

03.  
所谓烈女怕缠郎，更何况张云雷不是烈女，更经不住万花丛中过的杨淏翔杨二公子的猛烈追求。  
杨淏翔也真是下功夫，见天跟他哥杨九郎那偷艺，学个一知半解再去请教张云雷，半开玩笑的叫他师父，张云雷受用的很。没多久两个人就正式在一块了。张云雷有的时候说着说着相声自己也恍惚，总以为杨淏翔站在了他身边。因为这事杨淏翔没少跟他吃醋，说相声就说相声，非要搂搂抱抱还没事亲一口吗？好在他哥直的不能再直，和女朋友一直感情稳定，能让杨淏翔头上的绿少点。  
要是没有那事…杨淏翔每次想到那事，都悔的想抽自己两个嘴巴子。

04.  
张云雷受过伤，一个大伤，差点要了他的命。  
杨淏翔得了消息的时候站都站不住。连夜往南京赶，杨九郎比他先到，两个人手术室门口见了一面差点打起来。  
“有你这样的吗？你他妈是人吗杨九郎，你俩是搭档，搭档！你凭什么扔下他一个人先走！张云雷要是有什么三长两短，你他妈再也不是我哥！”  
十几个小时的煎熬与挣扎，张云雷终是自己爬出了鬼门关。  
杨淏翔看见他的时候就哭了，害怕的像个小孩子。张云雷虚弱的笑，说他：“别哭了，这不没死吗，学学你哥，稳当点。”  
“他算什么东西。”杨淏翔嘟囔。  
“你啊。”  
张云雷想起方才杨九郎对他说过的话：你好好养病，配合治疗，我以后，什么都听你的。  
“这不是你哥的错，是我自己大意。你别因为我和他不好，嗯？就当是为了我。”  
杨淏翔带着哭腔“嗯”了一声，小心翼翼的摸了摸张云雷的小指。

05.  
杨九郎和张云雷搞到一块是张云雷养病的那段时间。  
杨淏翔突然接到公司的安排，要他去迪拜参加一个项目，大概历时三个月。杨淏翔倒是不缺钱，却实难就这样辞掉自己喜欢的工作。张云雷也表没表现出不乐意，说万事有自己家里人和社里的师兄师弟，要他放心去。  
杨淏翔一走，杨九郎自然而然成了张云雷身边最亲近的人。更何况张云雷是弟弟的朋友，这是亲上加亲。  
张云雷在那段时间里问过杨九郎，要是他没和杨淏翔在一起，杨九郎会不会要他。  
杨九郎半晌没作答，过了好久才有气无力般说道：“辫儿，我喜欢女的。”  
张云雷拽着杨九郎的衣领吻他，恶狠狠的问他：“现在呢？”  
杨九郎避开张云雷的目光。  
“杨九郎，你不跟我，你弟弟可是把我视若珍宝。你觉得，他要是知道你和我有一腿，他还能不能认你这个哥？”  
“辫儿，翔子是真心喜欢你。”  
“九郎，我也是真心喜欢你。”  
张云雷再来吻他的时候，杨九郎没躲。

06.  
俩人的事被杨淏翔瞧出来是轻而易举的事，一个是自己亲哥，一个是自己傍家。两个人之间的暧昧气氛就像信息素，根本掩不住。  
杨淏翔很想挑明了问问张云雷，怕张云雷说自己不信任他。杨淏翔也想问问杨九郎，又怕得到自己最不想听到的那个回答。如果可以，杨淏翔多希望这俩人裂了，各过各的人生。  
他不知道，他们三个人的人生已经纠缠在一起了。  
此时华灯初上，张云雷仰面躺在床上，大口喘着气。  
杨淏翔单手掐着他的脖子，泪滴在张云雷的唇边。  
“你是不是故意的？嗯？张云雷， 我哪对不起你？”  
张云雷就笑，带着气音。这几天烟抽的凶，嗓子有些哑。  
“你他妈操不操？”张云雷问他。  
操，怎么操，杨淏翔再敢玩一混蛋，给自己傍家口的时候听见自己傍家喊出自己哥哥的名字也萎了。  
杨淏翔从张云雷身上离开，翻身坐在床边点烟。  
“你俩没可能你不知道吗？杨九郎有媳妇，他俩十年了。过两年就该要孩子了。杨九郎不是我，他他妈就算跟你好也是玩玩你。”  
“你一开始不也是为了玩我吗？”  
杨淏翔咬着烟，烟雾从鼻子里呼出来。  
“我他妈哪敢啊，我是送上门给您玩。还操他妈的玩一赠一，把我哥也给您做了裙下臣。”  
张云雷坐起来抢走杨淏翔的烟，自己吸了最后一口，掰过杨淏翔的脸把烟渡进他嘴里。  
"翔子，怎么办啊我就是荡妇，你还喜欢我吗？”  
杨淏翔咬着牙骂了一声，又硬了。

07.  
凌晨两点杨九郎的微信响了。妻子觉浅，拍了拍杨九郎让他把手机关机。  
杨九郎拿起手机，是张云雷发过来一段音频。  
杨九郎了解张云雷的脾性，不回怕是第二天难得见张云雷的笑脸，便钻进厕所听。  
杨九郎听见窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，轻轻浅浅的喘息声，低回婉转的呻吟声，听见张云雷隐忍的低吟和哭泣，听见弟弟杨淏翔急切的呼吸和压抑的低吼。  
杨九郎关上了音频，闭上眼，一拳砸上了卫生间的镜子。镜子里的男人四分五裂，终于不再和杨淏翔那样相像。  
杨九郎给了自己一个耳光，随后自暴自弃般握住了自己勃起的性器。

08.  
杨九郎临去天津之前回爸妈家吃了顿团圆饭，杨九郎带着妻子，杨淏翔带着张云雷。可也可以说成是杨九郎带着妻子和搭档，杨淏翔孤身一人。  
诚然杨父杨母很满意兄弟俩的爱人，也挡不住一顿饭吃的剑拔弩张。  
饭后杨九郎刷的碗，妻子在旁边帮忙。张云雷出了门里看杨父挂在廊下的八哥，杨淏翔坐在沙发上看电视。不知不觉就扭头看向厨房里的哥哥和嫂子。  
恩爱不假。  
既是恩爱不假，何苦绊着他的张云雷。  
杨淏翔这样想，一转头，张云雷站在门口，眼睛盯着厨房里的杨九郎。像是在笑，又像是面无表情。

09.  
场馆的灯亮了。  
张云雷站在台下看着他即将登上的舞台，眼里掩不住笑。回过身来搂着杨九郎的脖子说：“我带着丑女婿回娘家了。”  
杨九郎避开他的眼神，说：“辫儿，别开玩笑。”  
“对，忘了，你不仅是我的丑男人，还是嫂子的丑男人。”张云雷故意做出伤心的表情，胳膊却仍牢牢搂着杨九郎的脖子。  
“辫儿…”  
“咱俩的专场，我不希望听到你提别人。”张云雷一瞬间就冷了脸。  
杨九郎喉结上下滚了滚，到底说了好。  
不希望提别人，就是不叫他提杨淏翔。杨九郎觉得他是天底下最该死的人。他对不起妻子，对不起弟弟，也对不起张云雷。哪怕…哪怕知道张云雷大概是乐在其中。  
“你在想什么？”张云雷问。  
那时两个人正在候场，台上的相声已经接近了尾声。  
“没什么。”杨九郎说。  
“那你猜猜我在想什么。”张云雷说。  
杨九郎没说话。听见张云雷说：“我在想我今晚一定要睡了你。”  
那天演出之后杨九郎的超话被屠，“杨九郎请提高业务能力”的词条上了十分钟微博热搜。就连杨九郎的粉丝都纳闷，杨九郎今天的活怎么能那么碎，前言不搭后语。

10.  
张云雷和杨九郎踏进房间之前还笑着和同事说明儿见。关上门之后的杨九郎像变了一个人，还不待张云雷反应就把人抵在门板上吻了上去。  
一个急躁，愤怒的吻，像是压抑了多年的死火山终于爆发。  
张云雷一边打开牙关不甘示弱的缠上杨九郎的舌头，一边摸索出房卡插进取电槽。  
屋子一下子就亮了。空调发出“滴”的一声响，吹乱闷热压抑的空气。  
杨九郎去吻张云雷的脖颈，张云雷摸上杨九郎的胯间，带着笑意说：“硬了啊，直男？”  
张云雷在莲蓬头下给杨九郎口的时候杨九郎问他是不是自己跟他睡了他就满足了。  
张云雷吐出杨九郎的阴茎拿脸蹭着，仰头看着杨九郎，说：“不，下一步是要你离婚。”  
“你他妈有病！”  
张云雷笑了，说：“你现在的样可像翔子了。”

11.  
两个人湿淋淋滚上床的时候门开了。  
杨九郎看着门口那个同自己九分像的男人，连身上的血都冷了一半。  
张云雷笑了一声，掰过杨九郎的下巴和他接吻，手盖着杨九郎的眼睛。  
杨九郎听见了弟弟的脚步声由远及近。  
“哥，他左胸第二根肋骨那很敏感。”杨淏翔说。  
杨九郎颤抖着摸上张云雷的肋骨，感受张云雷在自己手下颤抖。  
杨九郎觉得自己是恐惧的，是羞愧的，但很奇怪，他硬的发疼。  
耳边是窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音，杨九郎听见张云雷带着笑意骂杨淏翔去洗澡。  
浴室传来了水声，张云雷把润滑液塞进杨九郎怀里。  
“给我扩张。”张云雷说。  
杨九郎增加到两指的时候杨淏翔赤裸着走了出来。瞄了一眼杨九郎的鸡巴，笑里带着痞。  
“哥，我的比你的长。”  
“但他的比你的粗。”张云雷闭着眼说，胸口一片粉色。  
“操，光粗不行得好用啊。”杨淏翔说，上了床，拿眼神示意杨九郎把手指抽出来。  
“你看着，他前列腺在这。”  
杨淏翔伸了手指进去，没几下张云雷就咬着枕头叫出了声，阴茎一动一动的，透露出兴奋。  
“这操男人的学问可大着呢。”杨淏翔说完架起张云雷的腿就要进去，让张云雷一脚踢开。  
“让你哥先来。”张云雷发号施令。虽然是在下面的那个，实际才是这场性爱的掌控者。  
“操，行。”杨淏翔抓了把头发，下了床去掏衣服口袋里的烟。  
杨九郎逐渐接受了这场三个人的性爱，戴上套缓慢的进入了张云雷。  
张云雷仰起头，指甲陷进杨九郎的手臂。  
“别进了，”杨淏翔在旁边夹着烟指导，“先进一半，小幅度的插，一点点往里进。男人的肠道不是女人的阴道，容易受伤。”  
“屁话那么多，你说相声去吧。”张云雷说。  
“我他妈是心疼你，”杨淏翔说，“直男哪有我们gay知道心疼小0。”  
话音还没落张云雷突然溢出了一声呻吟。杨九郎说：“是这吧。”  
“得，还他妈挺上道，操。”

12.  
“他操你舒服还是我操你舒服？”  
杨淏翔坐在床边去摸张云雷满是情欲的脸。没得到回答就俯身去吻张云雷的唇。  
“我听不见他叫了。”杨九郎有些不悦，深顶了几下，张云雷的声音全被杨淏翔封在胸腔里。  
“哥，没你这么自私的啊。”杨淏翔边说边跪在张云雷头旁边，托起张云雷的头把坚硬的阴茎塞进他嘴里。  
“不乐意啊？不乐意你给我口也行。”  
“滚你妈的。”杨九郎笑骂，这对话听着就像是多年前两个人在商量今晚的作业谁写一般自然。  
张云雷含着杨淏翔的阴茎裹了两下就吐了出来，皱着眉说换个姿势。  
“从后面来。”张云雷说。  
穴口一时没有完全闭合，随着呼吸一开一阖。润滑剂被摩擦成白色的泡沫，张云雷一跪起来就混着肠液往下滴，失禁似的。杨九郎看的眼睛都红了。  
“哥你快着点。”杨淏翔一边跪立在张云雷前面让张云雷给自己口，一边开口催他。  
“别老自己爽，你帮磊磊撸两把。”杨淏翔说。  
张云雷想摇头，奈何嘴里含着杨淏翔的物件，只好呜呜两声表示抗议。用不着，他已经想射了。  
张云雷拿舌头推他的时候杨淏翔就明白了，忙退了出去，怕张云雷一激动咬到自己。张云雷射的时候后面绞的厉害，杨九郎闷哼一声，本来想退出去免得自己就那么射出来，可余光瞄到弟弟紫红的阴茎，到底握着张云雷的细腰深顶几下戴套内射在张云雷体内。  
两个人都喘的厉害，张云雷支起身子和杨淏翔吻了一会儿，又转过头反手勾着杨九郎的脖子和他接吻。杨九郎一点点从张云雷体内退出来，避孕套打了个结扔进垃圾桶。

13.  
“杨淏翔你等我缓缓成不成啊？”  
张云雷被杨淏翔抱着骑在杨淏翔的性器上时有气无力的嗔怪。  
“宝贝，不是你要玩3p的吗？还装逼吗？”杨淏翔痞笑着握着张云雷的腰开始动。  
张云雷捂着自己小腹求饶，不自觉带了哭腔。  
杨淏翔对上杨九郎惊讶疑惑的表情说：“小蹄子昨儿发微信给我，说今晚要和你睡觉，我要么过来一起，要么过来和他当面分手。哥，他到底喜欢你什么啊？”  
杨淏翔嘴上不闲，动作也不闲，曲起腿很颠张云雷。张云雷整个人被钉在杨淏翔的几把上，脑袋里昏昏沉沉的一团浆糊。只好骂起来，想到谁的名字骂谁的名字。一会说杨淏翔不是东西，一会说杨九郎驴玩意。  
恍惚间被谁从背后抱住，杨九郎贴着他的耳朵说：“这样是不是好些？”  
张云雷的眼泪蹭到杨九郎的脸上，哭着求杨九郎慢点。  
“求他没用，又不是他在操你。”杨淏翔的声音不知从哪传来。  
张云雷又忙改了口，“翔子……翔子你停停……我想上厕所翔子……”  
这话还没等到回应，张云雷就觉小腹一暖，什么东西从马眼流了出来。耳边是两个人低低的笑声。

14.  
张云雷意识回笼的时候正有人拿着毛巾给自己擦身。擦了没几下又掀开他的腿通了进去。张云雷叫了一声，眼睛还没睁开。骂道：“杨淏翔你是不是就打算玩这最后一次了？”  
随后听见了回应：“哥，你能不能心疼心疼我傍家啊？”  
杨九郎倚着浴室门口笑，嘴里叼着杨淏翔的烟。  
“杨淏翔你少他妈栽赃陷害。”  
三个人都笑了。  
张云雷恍惚间已经分不清是谁在吻他，是谁在操他，谁的精液射进了自己嘴里，谁的精液射在了自己身上。只知道醒来的时候浑身像被车碾过，杨淏翔把他搂在怀里，杨九郎从背后抱着自己。  
他试着动了动，杨淏翔迷迷糊糊喊了他一声“辫儿”，杨九郎喊了他一声“磊磊”。  
张云雷唇边勾起一抹浅笑，复闭上了眼睛，再梦南柯。

15.  
张云雷再醒来的时候已经是晚上了，被子里冰冰凉凉的，只有他一个人。  
张云雷摸着空空如也的床坐起来，看着窗外大雪纷飞。  
“哥，你醒了啊。”  
瑞文端着碗燕麦粥走了进来，“喝点粥吗？”  
“杨九郎呢？”  
“杨哥不刚走吗？”  
张云雷啊了一声，擦了擦额头上的汗，感觉腿间湿乎乎的。  
“杨淏翔呢？”  
“哥你闹呢？杨九郎不就是杨淏翔吗？哪来那么多杨哥啊？哥你在哭吗？你怎么了？”  
张云雷怔愣在那，半晌，喃喃地说：“没什么，大概是……我太想他了吧。”

——完


End file.
